


Podfic: An Interlude

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Reichenbach, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audiofic of stardust_made's story. Original fic summary: "John is leaning on the window sill and looking at the sea. There is an endless electric-orange swipe that runs parallel to the horizon as if someone has drawn it there, a line between heaven and earth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: An Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardust_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413113) by [stardust_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made). 



> Stardust_made is one of my favorite writers in the general Sherlock Holmes fandom. Their work reminds me of fine red wine, full of sophisticated nuances and lush, rich flavors. I love the thread of quiet grief and desire that runs through this story (a post-Reunion fic), illustrated with the changing colors of the sunset and the swirling of the sea birds (and the swirling of John’s emotions).

[MP3 download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/interlude-2)


End file.
